In today's mobile phone networks, various methods are available which permit a subscriber to utilize multiple terminals (so-called twin-card and multi-card products). The terminal is activated and personalized in a known fashion using an identification chip or subscriber identity module, such as a SIM card.
This product scenario can arise from the parallel use of mobile terminals, such as vehicle phones and organizers, for example. In the process, one or perhaps more terminals are activated simultaneously under a common number.
In designs having more than one terminal activated at the same time, the paging attempts arriving under a common number are signaled in dedicated fashion to the particular active terminal of the subscriber.
Disadvantages of existing methods that use special paging numbers for each terminal result from the appearance of “shadow” numbers. Ramifications of such “shadow” numbers include:                Additional “shadow” numbers arising for the subscriber for each terminal;        The number can be reached via paging but not by direct dialing.        
Disadvantages of existing methods that only allow delivery to one active terminal result from the limited usage options available to the subscriber. This results in:                When delivery is to bundled devices, it is easy for delivery to be made to the wrong device;        Parallel usage of devices is not possible, and only one subscriber identity module (SIM) can be active.        
Disadvantages of existing methods that use a serial application of paging/short message centers for intermediate storage of information result from uncertainty as to the condition of the terminal (turned off, not within radio range, occupied). This results in:                False billing in case of fees that depend on successful delivery;        False reporting to the sender as to delivery;        Delayed deliver.        